


逼供

by DispDixk



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双a
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DispDixk/pseuds/DispDixk
Summary: （Alpha军官攻*Alpha战俘受）
Kudos: 2





	逼供

  
“长官，刚打了诱发剂，2个单位，已经生效了，在密闭室，您现在可以进去了。”  
“好的，我知道了。”  
“长官……”  
“什么？”  
“上头交代，务必在今天把情报撬出来。”

混乱，模糊，灼热，神经末梢都在被药物灼烧。汗液浸透了囚服和捆在身上的束缚带。他感到浑身所有的细胞都在叫嚣着渴望，渴望一个Omega，柔软的，可供发泄的Omega。密闭室小小的空间完全被战俘的信息素溢满了。  
“咔哒，啪。”  
门打开的一瞬间，更强势、压迫性更强的Alpha信息素直直地冲了进来。战俘只挣扎了几秒，就完全被军官的信息素压制得死死的。

脆弱，美丽，任人采撷。军官走进密闭室就立刻被战俘吸引住了，“不能太失态，”他心不在焉地想道，一边放出自己的信息素牢牢压住战俘，“这个地方到处都装着监控摄像。”  
但即使顾虑到不知在哪里注视着他们的监视者，军官还是无法把目光从战俘身上移开。他的俘虏，已经被汗水和各种药物作用下分泌的体液浸透了，瘫在拘束椅上，轻微地喘息着。  
“你湿透了。”军官缓缓附身，把唇压到俘虏耳边说。

战俘茫然地眨了眨眼，或许是药物拖慢了他的反应速度，俘虏轻微挣扎了一下，然后把头向军官的方向转了转。  
军官几乎没能克制住低下头吻住对方近在咫尺的嘴唇的欲望，他猛地直起身，欲盖弥彰地后退了两步。

信息素被压制的感觉让俘虏浑身的汗毛都竖起来了，危机感让他想要逃离，想要屈服。但是他不能，椅子上的束缚带让他无处可去，只能在这里承受军官所有卑劣的欲望。

“告诉我你们基地的坐标。”军官例行公事地问道，他根本没指望俘虏会回答。这个战俘算个硬骨头，他身上的鞭痕佐证了这一点。  
过去的两天审讯里，军官稍微动了一点刑，但不管是鞭打还是电击都没能让他开口。如果这个上午还不能套出情报，军官就会失去这个俘虏，会有更残忍狠厉的刑讯官接手审问工作。联想到那些人的手段，和刑讯牢房里拖出的辨认不出原貌的尸体，军官打了个寒战。  
所以他动用了诱发剂。

诱发剂可以诱导Alpha和Omega的发情期，大剂量的诱发剂可以当作吐真剂使用。  
现在这个Alpha发情了，或者文明点说，被诱发了易感期，以一种不符合Alpha的脆弱坦露在军官面前。军官觉得自己简直是在作茧自缚，他忍无可忍地揪住俘虏的领子，“说出你们基地的坐标，否则我会咬穿你的腺体，将信息素注满你的血管；我会用阴茎贯穿你的肠道，你会在前列腺折磨中高潮；你会神志不清地回答我问你的一切问题。或者我们也可以省略这些繁琐的步骤，你现在就告诉我基地的地址。”

“我，在军校的反刑讯训练里，成绩还不错……特别是抗吐真剂一项，不信的话，我们可以试试……”  
“艹”军官无声地骂了一句，粗暴地扯开束缚带，抓起俘虏把他按在墙上，他凶狠地咬住他的腺体，像标记一个Omega那样，肆无忌惮，不留余地。

犬齿切开颈部柔嫩的皮肤，撕扯研磨着。军官毫不留情地注射这自己的信息素，他能感受到齿下猎物微不足道的挣扎，这种毫无用处的反抗只能佐证他彻底的征服和占用。  
他清楚地知道俘虏作为Alpha被同为Alpha的自己标记是怎样的奇耻大辱，一想到他正在经历的羞辱，军官就兴奋得瞳孔都放大了。  
没有任何一个Alpha能忍受被人咬在后颈，更没有一个Alpha能忍受标记意味的信息素注射。疯狂和愤怒混杂着军官的信息素在战俘体内横冲直撞，比起这种撕裂感，后颈的疼痛都变得不值一提起来。

战俘想要杀人，想要一拳打穿军官的头或者利落得一刀砍掉他的脑袋。但在肌肉松弛剂的作用下，抬起手指就是俘虏用尽力气能做的全部事情了。  
在被同类信息素极尽挑衅引起的愤怒中，战俘没能杀了军官，却勃起了。

军官也硬了，直直地抵在俘虏的臀缝里。他不断顶着胯，隔着两层布料用阴茎磨蹭俘虏的屁股。他想操进去，想得几乎要把对方的后颈咬下来一块肉。他像个毛头小子一样急躁地扯开俘虏的囚服，粗鲁地握住对方的性器，却又极尽温柔地轻吻俘虏被他咬得一片狼藉的后颈。

俘虏感觉自己的脑子被药物搅成了一团浆糊，当军官用带着枪茧的手指揉捏他的阴茎时，俘虏非但没有恶心得吐出来，反而被快感激得脊椎发麻。  
人类的适应性真是强到可怕，哪怕是完全不相容的Alpha信息素，在经过几分钟之后，也在俘虏体内达到了某种诡异的平衡。  
军官把阴茎插在战俘的大腿肉间来回滑动，反复摩擦的皮肉旁边就是昨天留下的鞭痕。他着迷地盯着的那一道道红痕，这个人，现在身上每一处痕迹都是我留下的，每一点欲望都是我引起的，每一个表情都是为我展露的。

“你说吧，告诉我基地的坐标，我能把你保下来，不用进监狱，你可以暂时和我待在一起。”话一出口军官就后悔了，他这是在说什么，让俘虏作敌军的婊子来苟活一命，还是说他动了感情准备和自己的审讯对象白头偕老？

但战俘却动摇了，他耳边似乎有个声音在不断重复：“告诉他吧，告诉他这一切就结束了，你们可以安宁地生活在一起……”  
“不可能！”俘虏猛地反应过来，不愧是吐真效果的诱发剂，效果这么猛烈，“没有用的，我无论如何也不会说，这是我的信念。”

“求求了，你说吧，我一离开这个房间，下一秒就会有其他的审讯官进来。你知道他们会做什么，你会连精神都被非人的折磨打碎，你挺不过去的，与其在那种情况下说出来，不如现在就告诉我。”  
“所以你杀了我吧。”  
“什……？”  
“你杀了我，证明你并不是在巧言令色地套出情报。如果你心里还有一点点对我的尊重和怜悯，就请杀了我。”

几小时后俘虏在刑讯过程中服毒自杀，因为被俘时进行过全身搜身，所以毒药来源不明。  
一个月后，军官以叛国罪被处死。  
两人的尸体都被埋在集中营后的乱葬岗。


End file.
